Of Angry Mobs and Flirty Aphrodite Girls
by BballAndBooks
Summary: In which Percy gets flirted with and Annabeth gets (slightly) jealous. This is my first ever fanfic, so please review and critique. OneShot. Percabeth!


A/N: This takes place 3 months after TLO, and it disregards HOO and most characters in it. But, Piper and Jason will be in the story as the "new kids". And also, this is my very first fanfic ever, so please give me feedback and critique. Enjoy!

**Of Angry Mobs and Flirty Aphrodite Kids**

Annabeth was confused, which wasn't how children of Athena should feel.

She didn't understand why those darn Aphrodite children couldn't, and wouldn't, leave Percy alone. Well, all with the exception of Lacy of Piper of course. Everyone saw, or at least had some knowledge about, their kiss on his birthday and knew that they were dating. So why in Hades did the Aphrodite kids _insist _on FLIRTING with _her _BOYFRIEND? It's not that she's possessive (Is she?) or jealous (Maybe…), she just doesn't get it. And it infuriates her. Every time any one of them batted their eyelashes at him or ran their fingers up his arm, she had to resist the urge to punch them in their make-up laden face.

In fact, she actually did once. But, in her defense, she was already having a bad day up on Olympus due to a whole bunch of meetings with Aphrodite about her love life or Apollo and his want for extremely muscled statues. All she'd really needed was one more thing to set her off, and it happened once she walked past Thalia's pine and saw a girl trying to kiss Percy. Well, you can guess what happened, and Annabeth ended up with kitchen duty for a week.

Anyways, after she talked to Piper, she learned that Piper felt the same way about Jason. But, for whatever reason, they didn't flirt with Jason nearly as much as they did with Percy. Maybe it was because he was new, and younger, and his girlfriend was their sister. Whatever the reason, Annabeth couldn't help but envy Piper for her boyfriend not getting as much attention, even though she knew it wasn't Piper's fault. And of course Seaweed Brain was oblivious to it all. Well, to be honest, he usually picked up on their flirting and made some excuse to go. But, there were times when they caught him off guard and ended up kissing him on the cheek or something. They'd also end up with a nicely sized cut made by Annabeth's dagger. Through all of it though, Percy remained loyal, and Annabeth credited him for that. He…oh look, he's coming now. And he's being followed by about 5 Aphrodite girls, and 1 boy. Annabeth sighed, then decided to pretend like they weren't even there and smiled at Percy. "Hey Seaweed Brain, what's up?" He didn't respond, but instead just sped up, looking a little frantic. Annabeth frowned; the "mob" was never this large before. What had happened this time? She started to speak, "Percy, what…", but was cut off by a pair of warm, familiar lips.

She registered that Percy was kissing her in some part of her conscious, and she automatically kissed back. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered hearing some disappointed murmurs and grunts, but (obviously) that wasn't what she was focused on. He pulled away after a minute or so and looked around frantically for a second. Then he mumbled lightly, "They're gone. Thank the Gods." Annabeth, who'd been slightly smiling after the kiss, frowned as she heard what he said. "Can you please repeat that, Perseus?" Percy winced at the use of his full name, and probably because he knew his girlfriend was about to go off on him. "I said…My phone is gone. What are the odds?" Annabeth smiled despite the situation and said, "Seaweed Brain, you don't have a phone, and I know what you said." Percy sighed deeply and shot a half-hearted grin at his girlfriend. "Yeah, that's what I said. Some of the Aphrodite kids were trying to flirt with me, and they were headed by Drew. Drew charm spoke me into staying, and it almost worked, but then Piper came and charm spoke me out of it. Then I started running, and, thank the Gods, I ran into you. You, uh, you know the rest."

Annabeth seemed to think his explanation over for a bit, and then she grinned at the sheepish look on his face. "I'm not mad at you Perce, I'm mad at Drew. So please wipe the scared little puppy look off of your face." Percy exhaled overdramatically, grinned, and then wrapped his arms around Annabeth. She returned the hug eagerly. When they pulled apart, Annabeth smiled at him then began walking- knife in hand- towards the Aphrodite cabin. "Wise Girl, where are you going? And what's with the knife?" She grinned again and replied, "Oh, I'm just headed to the Aphrodite cabin, you know, to talk to Drew." Percy processed this for a second, and then his face lit up with recognition.

"Annabeth, wait!"


End file.
